


It Was to Protect Him

by Netbug009



Series: Getting Emotional [2]
Category: Ninjago - Fandom, inside out
Genre: Gen, Inside Out Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd's emotions react to learning their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was to Protect Him

_**"It was… to protect him."** _

"Uh… does anybody know why they're all staring at us?" Fear asked, looking to the others for support. He had just been through quite the workout, with Lloyd nearly getting cooked in a volcano. He was _not_ in the mood for any more surprises.

Confusion filled Headquarters as everyone in the Destiny's Bounty turned their attention to Lloyd. Disgust wondered if there was something in their nose. Sadness wondered if they were about to be ostracized. Joy didn't seem particularly concerned, but was thinking deeply. Anger was still grumbling to himself over how lousy this entire day had been. They were so distracted, nobody realized what was happening until it was spelled out for them.

_"Lloyd is the Green Ninja!"_

Headquarters fell silent for several seconds before breaking into a collective "WHAT?!"

This was too much for a child's emotions to take without it quickly devolving into chaos. Joy was jumping up and down, all but dancing on the control panel until Anger tackled him. "Stop that! There is absolutely NO reason to be happy about this! You're telling me we FINALLY get out of that dumb school full of nitwits, only to be stuck training here?!"

As Joy was trying to convince Anger that this was a _good_ thing and was going to be _fun_ , they hadn't noticed Sadness take over the controls. Disgust was likewise busy rolling her eyes as she held Fear back from the console as he flailed his arms and listed ways this could go wrong.

"Uh…" Sadness tried to get the others' attention. "Guys?"

"So what? We have to work hard because DESTINY says so?! I didn't ask for this!"

"Guys…"

"I know, right? We got picked to SAVE THE WORLD This is beyond awesome!"

"Guys."

"Saving the world sounds REALLY dangerous!"

"Guys!"

"I'm kinda with Anger on this actually. I mean, who wants to get all sweaty and eat healthy food all the time?"

"GUYS!"

Sadness finally got the attention of Headquarters with that. After all, he almost never yelled. In fact, Sadness didn't often take Lloyd's console to begin with. The blue emotion sighed and pointed to the screen… which was centered on Garmadon.

"We'll have to fight Dad."


End file.
